


【言金】圣夜巡礼

by JuriLEE



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M, 言金
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuriLEE/pseuds/JuriLEE
Summary: 言峰垂下头，嘴角不自觉地上扬。他把还没穿好衣服的吉尔伽美什拦腰抱起，走向后庭的石造房间。夜晚的教会没有声音，风从窗子里灌进来，将隐秘的角落里所滋生之物，趁着暗夜连根拔起。
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei, 言峰绮礼/吉尔伽美什, 言金 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【言金】圣夜巡礼

【言金】圣夜巡礼  
※  
教会的门关闭了。  
森冷的月光从木质的窗棂里里渗进来，浸透礼拜堂中央那名男子的一头金发。  
他转过身望着缓步走来的神父，勾起唇角微笑。“绮礼，”叫出神父的名字，吉尔伽美什趴在椅背上看着他，这时才看出他额头上分泌着细碎的汗水，赤红的瞳孔微微颤抖。神父走到他身边，解开一点衣领，然后听他略带嗔怪地开口：“你来的有些迟啊。”  
言峰找了个靠窗的位置坐下，等待吉尔伽美什自己临近。在他预料的几秒内，赤眼的恶魔靠近他，猫一样缠上来。“怎么湿成这样？”他注视着他，伸手拨开青年眼前垂下的碎发，摸到一手黏腻的汗水。尽管不认为自己的目光带着任何温度，但言峰还是发现，吉尔伽美什的脸发烧般滚烫，泛着不健康的酡红，不知是不是因为自己刚才那句话，他看起来明显比刚刚多了点暴躁，“我哪里有？！”  
一旦生气起来就没完了。神父向他妥协，换了一种说法：“我是说，你怎么出这么多汗……”唇角下意识泛起的笑被僵硬地压下去，但仍旧躲不过那双蛇瞳，吉尔伽美什换了个姿势，从原本趴着改成躺在长椅上，头枕着言峰的腿。  
那恶趣味的说法分明是故意的，他对此咬牙切齿，“还不是因为你这贫弱的身体无法为本王提供足够的魔力。”翻了个身，鼻尖刚好对着某个微妙的位置，言峰轻轻偏了偏头，等他如自己期待的那样解开长裤的拉链，“用那种方式来补魔吧，本王准许。唔，什么嘛，这不是已经有感觉了……几天没做，就已经这么期待触碰本王的玉体了么，绮礼？”  
他低着头，看见言峰狰狞的性器从内裤里弹跳出来，血管微微凸起。“要怎么做需要我教你吗，吉尔伽美什。”骨节分明的修长手指插进那头浓密的金发里，吉尔伽美什哼了一声，从容地张开嘴，把头部含住。不知道为什么，言峰看起来心情不是很好，但是没关系，王是宽容的，允许臣下一定程度内的不敬。  
一定……程度吗？  
这样的容忍不会让言峰适可而止，只会变本加厉地顶进王的喉咙里。只进得去一半的话，就用那双手来取悦。被狭窄湿热的口腔包裹的感觉，足以让任何人失控，更不用说是这张毒蛇的嘴，曾经高高在上吐出过无数宛如淬了毒汁的话语，如今却在取悦男人的肉欲。仅是这一点，便让言峰产生了一瞬间的错觉——这个人（王），是已经被我征服了的存在。  
随着不断的顶弄，王的眼眶湿润了。涎液从嘴角滴下，沾湿木质的长椅。尽管嘴巴很酸，吉尔伽美什也没有停下的打算，继续这样知道让他射出来的话，魔力的补充就算完成了，——当然想也知道言峰怎么可能这么轻易就放过他。  
神父用左手触碰王的眼角，湿润滋养他干枯的皮肉。他把已经涨大的性器从王的口中抽出来，欣赏他泛着艳红光泽的唇。王直着身子坐起来，恋恋不舍地抚摸着神父的阴茎，每次一想到这个青筋虬结的东西曾经捅进过自己的身体，就止不住地感到哆嗦。他抬起头，用那双依旧亮晶晶的红色眼瞳望着言峰，这副样子落在神父眼里，既是咬牙切齿又是楚楚可怜，“你他妈这都不射？”  
言峰没有说话。他欺身上去，把吉尔伽美什按倒在长椅上，然后看见他眼睛里倒映的圣像。他朝他伸出两根手指，吉尔伽美什顺从地张开口唇，舌尖卷上指骨，像舔冰淇淋那样，无垢的外表下色情又淫荡。当那两根手指被舔的水光锃亮的时候，言峰将它们拿了出来，解开王的裤子，把手指塞进穴里。渴求着魔力的肉穴，立时竭力地缠了上去。硬挺的生殖器和神父的蹭在一起，曳出湿粘的透明清液。  
“不要这样，绮礼。”王说，“我准备的足够了……允许你随时插进来。”  
但神父却回答道：“请恕我违抗，王。我还不想伤到王的玉体啊。”  
又笑了。吉尔伽美什从来没有像现在这样讨厌过这个人的笑，只要言峰想，他便可以让自己看上去没有任何情绪起伏，露出任何明显的表情都是故意，所以戏弄王的这份愉悦，是他懒得掩饰。他抱着他坐起来，那只埋在金发青年体内的手随着动作在里面戳刺，另一只手协助吉尔伽美什褪下上衣，拽掉被液体沾湿的长裤，暴露出王完美若雕塑的肉体。  
而吉尔伽美什看着眼前仍然衣冠楚楚的神父，几乎咬碎一口银牙。他抬起臀部迎合神父的抽插，却始终无法触及深埋在花心的隐秘的蕊，只好败下阵来，主动亲吻言峰冰凉的颈侧，同时不忘温柔细语：“再拿我寻开心，我就用王之财宝杀了你。”  
言峰依旧微笑着，“我知道了。”然后抽出手，握住自己的性器，重重插入吉尔伽美什白玉般的股间——王立时发出甜腻的呻吟，被言峰用唇舌堵在喉间，这次他直接将整根性器一插到底，王的口中仍旧发出呜咽，胸前急速起伏着，口涎溢出成细长的银丝。  
他无端地想起，两人第一次在昏暗的石造房间里做爱，言峰用那极不成熟的吻技试图取悦自己，却反被吻得喘不上气的样子。  
而现在，言峰的舌头在自己口腔里一遍遍扫荡，勾着齿列舔弄，自己反被吻得上气不接下气。  
这个人，是我一手造就的。  
想到这里吉尔伽美什终于放松下来，唇齿分离的时候，他转过脸去看布道台前的圣像，十字架上的圣人垂着尊贵的头颅，似乎对教堂里发生的淫乱之事不忍卒视。  
自王的裸背上，滴下剔透的汗渍。蝴蝶骨随着顶弄起伏，一张一翕。一侧的景象被言峰收进眼中，很是赏心悦目。  
言峰于是低下头，含住一侧乳珠，半勃的红樱在他舌尖挑拨下膨胀起来，王的意识由此被唤回。他吸进肺里一口气，挺起另一侧胸脯，神父会意，用手来取悦它。  
然后神父问道：“你在看什么？”  
吉尔伽美什回过神来，摇摇头，将下巴倚在言峰的肩上，无力地抱着他。同时慷慨地分享自己的乳房，涨起来的茱萸，被神父的唾液滋润得犹如刚经过新雨一般。  
这个男人曾经说过，若为了寻求愉悦之道，问杀吾主也无妨。亵渎神明，他更不会在乎，神前苟合的事情，十年以来不知做过多少次了，每次他无意识间望向圣像，都会遭受言峰恶趣味的挑拨——圣子垂首，却能放眼世间，我在抱你，他看得到。  
身体被顶起再落下，触及最深处那一点的时候，前面还没射，便已经用后面高潮。  
言峰的胯骨在吉尔伽美什腿根处拍打，里面愈是绞得紧了，他越用力地顶——直到他看见吉尔伽美什张着口呼吸，脖颈高高仰起，唇瓣翕动如一尾搁浅的鱼。像是被某种东西驱使着，他抬起手，扼住那一截白玉似的脖颈，拇指按着王起伏的喉结。  
这具美丽的身体，这位尊贵的王，毁灭时的姿态也和他平时的闪耀相称吗？没了黄金铠甲和王之财宝傍身，他此时和他蔑视的杂种们一样脆弱。只要手指再用力一点……  
言峰绮礼忽然感到后颈一凉。他转过脸，看到巴比伦之门在他身后打开，尖锐的刀刃抵着自己的皮肉，只要吉尔伽美什愿意，随时可以杀了自己。再看王时，王却依然紧闭着双眼，承受神父的操弄，仿佛除此之外的一切都与他无关了，只想于此浸淫。  
“绮礼，绮礼。”他叫他的名字，“再慢一点……唔，不够。快点。我又要到了……不要那么深，会坏掉……”  
那闪着寒光的巴比伦之门依然没有消却。从这一点上来说，他真的很让人讨厌。  
言峰放弃获取更多的愉悦，决定将这场性事尽快结束。任凭吉尔伽美什如何要求他放慢速度他都不再理会了——但从他的表情来看，痛和愉悦似乎并存。在泥泞的交合部位，抽插越来越淫靡。水滴，汗珠，还有淫液，阴茎滑进去，再出来，再滑进去。吉尔伽美什的前端被言峰握住，没有技巧，只是最原始粗暴的撸动，进入时也如动物一般野蛮的交媾，痛苦的极致就是愉悦，也因此当吉尔伽美什射精的时候，言峰才会低下头吻住他。品尝另一个人的痛苦，不正是愉悦么？  
当第不知道多少次顶撞上花蕊时，吉尔伽美什浑身瘫软倒在长椅上。魔力补充完毕，言峰从这具美丽的身体里退出来，带出一点没被完全吸收的体液。他很快整理好衣服，不过吉尔伽美什需要一件件穿回去，这使他饶有兴致地欣赏起王的裸体，而王也丝毫不介意，大大方方地对着他穿衣服，一面又问道：“你刚回来的时候，为什么不高兴？”  
神父望着布道台上受难的圣子，冷冷地哼了一声。“不过是没被圣杯选中而已。倒是有意想不到的人获得了令咒，真讽刺啊。”  
吉尔伽美什静静地微笑起来。他凑过身子，倚在神父宽厚的肩膀上，“圣杯是无聊的东西，要你向它走99步，剩下那一步才会自然而然地由它来向你迈进。做你想做的事吧，绮礼，就像十年前那样，你知道自己该怎么做。”  
言峰垂下头，嘴角不自觉地上扬。他把还没穿好衣服的吉尔伽美什拦腰抱起，走向后庭的石造房间。夜晚的教会没有声音，风从窗子里灌进来，将隐秘的角落里所滋生之物，趁着暗夜连根拔起。  
（END）


End file.
